This invention relates generally to a wall stud locator and marker. More specifically, the invention is directed towards a device which can be used on a wall or other relevant surface, and which can, through the use of magnets, identify and locate metal objects, such as screws, nails, tacks or the like, in the wall which are used to secure wooden beams in the framing of walls and other structures. Further, the invention relates to magnetic markers which can be magnetically held on a wall at an area of a nail, screw or the like, for the purposes of marking a spot, or securing an object to the wall. Such an object will typically comprise relatively light objects such as paper, photographs or the like. However, where stronger magnets are used, this may facilitate the ability for the wall stud locator and marker of the invention to hold heavier objects.
An assortment of nail-locating devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,824 (Shiao) discloses a nail locating device with a magnet-supporting indicator rod mounted in a bore-socket. The device permits location of a magnetically attractive nail on a non-magnetically attractive board, and comprises a seat, coupling member and an indicating rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,131 (Podlesny) teaches a stud finder with a one-piece magnetic assembly molded from a plastic material which contains a dopant capable of being permanently magnetized along a desired axis. The magnet assembly has integral pivot bosses for pivotally supporting the magnet assembly in a location where it can be influenced by the nearby presence of magnetic metals, such as nails. The plastic material is capable of accepting integral coloring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,108 (Dufour) shows a stud finder with a level indicator. A magnetic sub-assembly is mounted at one of a base member, and a level vial is mounted at the other end of the base member. A slot is formed in the base member between the magnetic sub-assembly and the level vial. When the device is placed against a wall, and a stud is detected by the magnetic assembly, the base member is moved to a position in which the level vial indicates level. The user can place a vertical mark on the wall through a slot in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,294 (Wen) discloses a stud detector which has a measuring member with first and second ends, and a preselected length that corresponds to a conventionally used stud configuration. A sensor is connected to the second end, and includes a magnet which detects the presence of the stud behind the surface of a wall by detecting the presence of a metal object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,053 (Rowley) also shows a metal detector for finding wall studs, including a magnet having a round and smooth outer surface. The magnet is attached to a bead chain, where each bead is able to rotate relative to the next, so that the magnet is free to rotate along its axis with respect to the chain. In use, the magnet is held suspended from the bead chain, and moved across a wall until it detects a metal object within the wall. The magnet then rotates against the wall until it places itself at the center of the object, thus defining the center of a stud or other hidden object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,827 (Fazekas) discloses yet a further type of magnetic stud locator which has an elongate housing having a base portion which defines a planar contact surface, and a handle portion extending from the base portion. The device has a magnet in the base portion, and an attraction surface thereon extends in generally parallel relation to the contact surface.